languagedictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZL123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dictionary Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Hi, I have seen you before on Complipedia, saw your blog post and headed right over! Mr. Grille (talk page) 11:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me an Admin too? Can you make me an admin? CompliensCreator00 11:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I help make the badges more exciting? I could make 500 edits on pages one with a picture of the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocius on it called getting big! CompliensCreator00 12:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Idea for logo Here's my idea for a logo: CompliensCreator00 12:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my design? I redeigned the wiki! What do you think? CompliensCreator00 14:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I help in changing the badges? Can I? I can change the pictures! CompliensCreator00 14:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I change the badges? I want to know! CompliensCreator00 15:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Complipedia Can you help get the Complipedia to 1,000 pages? COMPLIENS ARE MY POWER! 22:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) My wiki logo Supersonic414 19:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Supersonic414 Hello!, May I use your globe of words picture for my dictionary wiki logo?